Saving A Sibling
by TheBoyNerd10
Summary: Nya has been diagnosed with a disease. There have been no records on this disease and there's no cure. The only person to come up with a cure is...Kai and Nya's father. But he's dead, right? Two ninja must go back in time to get the cure from the previous master of fire. They find out that's gonna be harder than originally thought. But hey, anything to save Nya.
1. Chapter 1

Saving a Sibiling- Chapter one: finding a way.

Nya had been sick for awhile. At first it was thought she had a cold, but that was until she was diagnosed with some sort of disease that had never been heard of. No one knew what was wrong with her. She had been sentenced to bed rest. A lot of the ninja feared that would be her death bed, especially her older brother Kai. Wu and Garmadon sat in Wu's room, discussing Nya's condition. "Brother, her condition to appears to have gotten worse. I fear she has a matter of weeks left." Garmadon stated sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes, her condition has gotten worse. I only wish we knew what was causing this." He replied shaking his head. "Not only do I fear for Nya, but the boy as well." Garmadon said. Wu knew he was referring to Kai. His brother had a point though. If Nya died, Kai would have no family left. "Where is Kai, anyways?" Wu asked his brother.

"I believe his out on deck, getting some fresh air."

Kai leaned forward on the rail of the bounty. Looking down at the ground as the ship slowly sailed through the sky. He then quietly began to sob. "First mom and dad….now you." Kai said silently. Kai then looked up into the sky, "Why do you keep taking my family from me?!" Kai shouted.

Kai seemed to believe destiny took something from not just him but his brothers as well. Why did destiny make Jay adopted? Why did destiny have Cole's mother leave him and his father when he was young? Why did destiny take away Zane's father? Why did destiny chose for Lloyd to constantly lose those close to him?

He never understood why any of this happened to him or his brothers. It seemed like when destiny gave, it took right after. Just then Kai got a text. He took out his phone and saw it was from Skylor. The text said call me please. So Kai did so, the phone rang for a moment before Skylor picked up.

"Kai, you alright?" Skylor asked. "No. I feel terrible." Kai replied sadly. "Look, I'll be over there in a minute." Skylor planned to come over to console Kai. "Can't, Sky. We're in the air." Kai said. "What part of the city are you flying over?" She asked. "Somewhere around Borg tower." Kai replied. A few moments later Skylor's energy dragon came into view, she eventually landed on the deck.

Kai put his phone away, surprised at how fast she got there. "Hey Sky-". Kai was interrupted when Skylor gave him a hug. "I'm here for you." She said. "Thanks Skylor." Kai said hugging back. The two eventually broke the hug. "H-how long d-does she-" "Garmadon says a couple weeks. Maybe sooner." Kai said sadly.

Skylor frowned. After the tournament of elements she and Nya had become close friends. They always went out and talked about their respective boy friends. She was such an awesome person, who made friends with everyone. "If you wanna see her you can." Kai said interrupting her thoughts. Skylor nodded, to which Kai took her to Nya's room.

….

Jay had been doing any thing he could to find a cure for Nya. He had a sample of her sick blood seeing if anything worked to get rid of the disease. He had been working for 12 hours, with no luck. Jay then pulled on his hair. "Nothing has worked for the past twelve hours!" Jay yelled very frustrated. Just then Cole walked into the room.

"Jay, I think you should get some rest." Cole said as he saw the bags under Jay's eyes. "How can I rest knowing my girlfriend's gonna die?" Jay asked his friend. "L-look Jay. Nya has a disease that no one else has ever had before. There's no cure as much as I wish there were. And you can't change that, Walker." Cole said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jay didn't want to admit it but…Cole was right. There was nothing the doctors could do so what made him think he could do anything. "A-alright, I'll get some shut eye." Jay said yawning and walking over to his bed. "See ya later, buddy." Cole said exiting the room.

Lloyd was helping his mother sort through some books and scrolls. "Mom?" Lloyd said getting him mother's attention. "What is it?" She asked. "What's this? And who's Gabriel Smith?" Lloyd asked showing his mom a book with the name on it. Misako gasped and took the book from her son.

"This is a diary of sorts. Gabriel smith was Kai and Nya's father. So this must be his." Misako figured it one of the books the ninja found int the wreckage of the old monastery. Misako then flipped through the book until she eventually came to about the tenth page. "W-well, what's it say?" Lloyd asked. "Ahem….it's been two weeks and my wife has gotten sicker. I'm not sure what it is, nor do the doctors…I'm afraid to tell my children. That's all today." Misako read.

The mother and son looked at each other before Misako turned to the next page. "It's been a month and my wife isn't doing any better. The doctor said there is no known cure for the disease, but I'm willing to find one so I can save my wife and spare my children the sorrow." Misako read aloud. She then flipped to the next page.

"My wife has only about a week left. Unfortunately I had to break the news to my children that…..their mother won't be with us for long." Misako flipped the page. "I found a cure! After all the hard work and looking, I found a cure. Turns out she received the ailment due to her water abilities. She told me her mother went through the same thing she's going through now. I plan to use the cure on my wife. Now, She'll be able to see our kids grow and will be healthy for many years to come. Well, bye for now." Misako then turned the page and gasped.

There was no more. "Where's the rest?!" Misako said frantically flipping through the rest of the pages. "This is just great, maybe if he wrote more we could cure Nya. I mean he did say his wife got it due to being a water wielder." Lloyd said. "We must tell the others about this." Misako said before they ran to the bridge and called everyone there. Once they were all there they stood around Lloyd and Misako. "What's going on here Misako and Lloyd?" Garmadon asked. Misako explained everything that she and Lloyd had just read.

The group had looks of shock on their face. "So there's a way to save Nya?" Jay asked. "Unfortunately no, he never talks about the contents of this cure, so there's no way we could make one." Misako said sadly. They all frowned and the room became dead silent. "Maybe there are clues to the cure at Kai and Nya's old home." Zane said. At this statement everyone looked to Kai.

The brunette shrugged, "I've never seen or hear my dad mention anything about some cure. But I could go back to Ignacia and go through our home." Kai said. "We'll fly over there as soon as possible." Jay said. He then ran to the computer and hit the turbo button. The bounty began to zip through the air.

…..

Kai was going through his father's room to see if he find anything on the cure. Zane, Skylor, Lloyd and Cole searched the other rooms while the others stayed on board. Kai was looking under the bed and found nothing. He then got up and saw dresser. He walked over to it and tried to open it but it was locked. Kai pulled out a Kunai and began picking the lock. He eventually broke the lock and opened the drawer.

He searched through it before coming across a book. He immediately picked it up and opened it. Kai began reading. "I had finished the serum to cure my wife. But…but..these…damn bandits took the serum from my home. To make another serum could take weeks and my wife doesn't have that long left…..I've failed." Kai finished reading. He sort of teared up a bit. He didn't know his father suffered so much.

Kai then shook the thoughts out his head and ran out the room. He called everyone downstairs and they immediately came. "I found a room with lab equipment and such, but, everything was trashed." Lloyd said sadly. "Don't worry. I found this in my parents room." Kai said showing them the book then reading it to them.

"This is great and all but…it doesn't help our current situation." Cole said crossing his arms. Kai frowned, "Yeah..that's true." "If only we could meet your dad and get the cure from him." Skylor said clenching his fist. Zane then had a idea, a cray one at that. Even if it was a little bizarre he suggested it anyways. "H-have you ever thought about time travel?" The nindroid asked.

Everyone looked to Zane. "Are you really making jokes at a time like this?" Kai asked. "Wait Kai. That's not a bad idea." Cole said. "Yeah, it's not like you haven't done it before." Lloyd said. "When have you guys time traveled?" Skylor asked. "When my father was evil he had a weapon that could do anything at his command. Long story short the four of them had to travel through time and stop my dad from messing up the time line." Lloyd explained.

"Let's get back to the bounty and tell the others." Kai said.

….

"There's no way you could possibly go back in time." Garmadon said. "But you've done it." Jay piped up. "Yes, but I had the mega weapon back then. And last time I checked, it got turned into an amor that has been hidden to the point where no one knows where it's." Garmadon said crossing his arms. "Then maybe we could ask Borg for help, I mean, he's a smart guy." Cole suggested.

"That seems like the best idea. Maybe we should give him a call." Wu said. Cole nodded and took out his phone. He then dialed Borg's number. The phone rang for a bit before Cyrus finally picked up. "Ah, hello Cole. How can I be of service?" Cyrus greeted. "Look, we were wondering if you knew anything about…time travel." Cole said.

"You're in luck. You called the right guy." Borg said.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. See ya. (Oh and sorry if there are any typos, I just finished this at like one o clock and I'm tired so I'm to lazy to proof read :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

Saving a sibling: Chapter 2- to the past.

The ninja had explained everthing thing to Borg and to the ninja's suprise he had a way they could time travel.

Wu and Garmadon stayed back on the bounty to look after Nya while the ninja and Skylor were at Borg tower.

"All we need is a chrono stone." Borg told the group. "And where would we find a chro-who-whatch'ya-ma call it?" Jay asked. "Not sure. They're very rare and only two have been found. But those two are held up in tight security." Borg said.

"So is there an alternative?" Kai asked. "Indeed, Kai. That alternative would be golden energy." Borg stated. "But Lloyd doesn't have golden power. So how would we do it?" Cole said.

Borg smiled as he said, "Golden energy is made up of earth, fire, ice, and lightning. Which means all it would take is you four." Borg said referring to Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay. "Then we should get started right away." Zane said.

Borg nodded and they immediately got to work. After a few hours of hard work Borg, the ninja, and Skylor built a machine that would allow time travel. Jay wiped sweat off his fore head. "Man, that was fast." Jay then looked to Borg. "A little too fast considering it's a _time machine."_

Borg nodded at Jay's statement. "While we did complete this quickly, a lot of sacrifices were made. The main one being only two people can come and go once before the machine burns out." Cyrus said.

Everyone in the room looked at each other before Kai spoke up. "I'll be one of the two." Kai said stepping forward. "Who's the second?" Borg asked. "I will." Jay said. "No, I will." Skylor said. Jay then looked at the red head. "Are you nuts? Nya's my girlfriend..."

"Which is why you need to stay here and help her." Skylor said placing a hand on his shoulder. Jay looked reluctant for a moment before nodding. "A-alright." The master of lightning said.

Skylor then stood next to Kai. "You two know the plan. Get to the past, find Kai's father, get an antidote, and get back." Lloyd said. The two nodded. "Step into the machine." Borg directed. The couple entered the machine, and the glass door panel closed behind them.

"What if we...don't make it back in time?" Kai asked. "Don't worry you shouldn't be gone long but incase something comes up, I was able to find something that could give Nya an extra week or so."

"Like a cure!?" Jay asked. "Yes but as I said, it'll be only for a week or so. I still haven't come with a everlasting cure.

Jay sulked. Zane gave him a comforting pat on the back.

Borg than opened a capartment on the machine and placed a canister that contained the element of each ninja inside of it. "Good look Kai and Skylor." Borg said before flipping a switch. There was a long lasting light, blinding everyone in the room.

The light eventually died down, everyone had opened there eyes. The time machine was gone. "Ha, it worked." Cole cheered. "Yeah, but let's just hope that they get back in time." Lloyd said.

...

Place- Ignacia. Year- 2006

The time machine appeared in cornfield, leaving scorch marks in the surrounding area. The glass door opened and Skylor came out first. "Is this Ignacia?" The red headed girl stepped out. "Yeah." Kai said coming out behind her.

"Where's your home?" Skylor asked Kai. Kai looked all around until he finally remembered. "It's just past that hill. Come on let's go!" Kai said as he grabbed Skylor's hand and dragged her along.

After walking for awhile the two realized it may take some time before they get there. "Why did the time machine have to be so far away?" Skylor complained. "I don't know, but man I'm beat." Kai slumped to the ground. Skylor following suit.

"Look, where here for a reason and that's to save Nya. Which means can't rest for long, even if Borg could give her an extra week Kai said.

Skylor nodded.

The two sat in silence for a bit before Skylor finally spoke up. "W-what were your parents like?" She asked shyly, no knowing if this was a sensitive topic. Kai moved his mouth like he was about to say something, but then closed it. He then appeared to find his words.

"They were the nicest people. They were willing to help anyone no matter how small their problem. Sure, some times me and Nya never got a long with them a lot but we were still family. We looked out for each other. That's why I was so...lost when they died..." Kai said.

Skylor noticed how uncomfortable a question that might of been. "Sorry if it was a bit too personal..."

Kai dismissed her apology. "No it's ok. I mean we are a couple, we should know everything about each other." Kai said with a smile. She returned the smile. "But, hey with that being said what ever happen to your mom?" Kai asked.

Skylor laughed half-heartedly. "She walked out on me and my dad. She was a jerk." Skylor said looking away. "Come on, I'm sure that's not true." Kai said. Skylor then turned to him. "It's true. I constantly argued with her. She wanted me to be like those stuck up kabuki chicks." Skylor said rolling her eyes.

Kai chuckled at the insult. "Sometimes I just wish me and her could meet up and, start over." She said shaking her head. The two sat in silence for a bit before Kai stood up and dusted himself off. "I think that's enough rest for now. Let's go." Kai said reaching out to grab her hand.

She took his and he pulled her up. "Thanks." She said. He smiled and nodded. The two set off again.

...

Jay was in Nya room. He was it ring on a chair next to her bed. "And you all think going back in time will save me?" Nya questioned, her voice a bit quiet. "Yeah. It was all Zane's idea." Jay replied. The two looked at each other for a bit in silence. "J-Jay, there's something I've been meaning to ask."

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"I created a list of things I wanna do before-" "Don't say that. You're not going anywhere. So there'd be no point in doing anything on that list." Jay said. "Jay!" Nya yelled. The lightning ninja was slightly taken back by the water ninja raising her voice.

"Yes, Jay, while Kai and Skylor are trying to get a cure, unfortunately there's a chance they could fail. There's also a chance they could succeed, but if they do fail I wouldn't want to leave this world without doing the things I want. Better safe than sorry." Nya said.

Jay contemplated for a bit before smiling. "The doctor said you were fine to le eave the bed?" "Yep." "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

...

Lloyd sat in the dinning room. He was eating a turkey sandwich. While Lloyd didn't show much emotion about Nya's potential fate that doesn't mean he wasn't effected by it. He bottled his emotion pretty well. But he knew wasn't healthy to do so. He was about to take another bite of the sandwich when he stopped.

His hands were shanking and tears were welling in his eyes. The more and more he thought of Nya the more his heart sank. Nya was like the sister he never had. Sure, when he was younger they didn't get along much, but once he became the green ninja the two became pretty good friends.

Lloyd wiped the tears from his eyes. That did nothing as he began sobbing harder, very silently. Just then Garmadon entered the room and noticed how his sons shoulder rapidly moved up and down. He then sat down next his son and put an arm around him.

"Y'know, son..my father used to tell Wu and I something quite often. Death...is never the end. Because know matter what happens to that person. He or she will still be in your heart. Garmadon said pointing to his sons chest. Lloyd nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks for being here dad." Lloyd said with a smile. "Anything for my son."

 **Sorry, if it may be a bit short. Anyways, this is probably like the first grief story I've ever made. I mean this is a kailor fanfic, and still is, but i realized I can't have sweet fluff moments between the amber and fire ninja for like the whole story.**

 **I mean come on, Nya's dying. But, rest a sure there will be kailor moments to fill that void in you heart. (Unless you don't ship kailor...I guess) any ways, see ya.**


	3. Your Butt is Huge

Kai and Skylor eventually made it to the small village known as Ignacia. "Home sweet home." Kai exclaimed. The two walked through the gate, and after doing so they were greeted by villagers.

"Ah, hello Mr. Smith. Didn't know you dyed you hair brown." A villager said to Kai as he walked past. The couple stopped in their tracks. "Pfff, Mr. Smith? Skylor chuckled.

"Maybe I look a lot more like my dad then I realized." The brunette said as he shrugged. Kai then turned his head, "Hey, there's four weapons." He said breaking into a sprint, Skylor following suite.

"You guys live here? I thought you said this is where you worked." Skylor said as they arrived at the front door. "Our blacksmith shop is what we made out the part in front of our house, while the back and upstairs area is where we lived." Kai explained.

Skylor nodded. She then raised a fist and knocked on the door. "What the heck are you doing!?" Kai asked in bewilderment.

"This little thing called knocking, not sure if you've heard of it." The red head said sarcastically. "I _mean,_ we don't even know what to say. We can't just go, 'Hello, dad, I'm from the future with my girlfirend, Nya's gonna die and we came back for a cure. Hope you don't mind if we just take the antidote, leave, and give no explanation'." Kai said putting his hands on hips.

"Don't worry, hot tamale, you're over reacting." Skylor said. Just then the door unlocked and opened. "Can I help you?" Asked a kid a with brown hair. "Uhhhhhh." Was all kai could say as he realized the kid in the door was him. "'Uhhhhh.' First day with your new lips?" Young kai taunted.

"Could you tell your dad to come here please?" Skylor asked. "Sure thing." Young kai said. "Dad! You've got some people at the door for you!" The child shouted. He then turned to Skylor. "Ya' know, you're butt is huge." Young kai said. Skylor turned red, "What did you say?" She asked angrily.

"He said-"

"I heard what he said!" Skylor shouted, cutting the current kai off. Just then the original master of fire himself came to the door. "How can I help you two?" He asked. "We need to talk. May we come in?" Kai asked. Gabriel nodded.

...

"Kai, how about you go play with your sister in the other room." Gabriel said. Young kai rolled his eyes before obeying his father. "What is it you wanted to talk about, srangers?" The raven haired man asked. "Listen, this may not make sense and you may not believe this, but we're from the future and Nya is in serious danger." Kai said.

"Look, if you're just gonna waste my time-"

"No, he's telling the truth. He's your son and I'm... I'm...Master Chen's daughter." Skylor said. Gabriel's face became one of amusement. He began laughing hysterically. "It's true. Look, I even have the burn mark from when I was a kid on my arm." Kai said rolling up his sleeve.

Gabriel gasped. Young Kai had just gotten that burn two days ago. "Kai come hear." Gabriel said. The youngling walked in with his sister behind him. "Yo." He said. "Roll up your sleeve." His father said. Rolling up his sleeve, young kai winced a bit. The scar showed, matching future Kai's exactly.

"Hold up. This loser is me...from like..the future?" Young kai asked rolling his sleeve down. "If you're future Kai, then you know future me. Do I get into Harvard? Do I become a better blacksmith than dad? D-does..mom live?" Nya asked a barrage of questions.

Kai gulped, he couldn't tell her the truth. "Wouldn't want to spoil the future, k-kiddo." Kai said to spare her the pain.

"So why are you here?" Gabriel asked. Kai looked to Skylor. The red head nodded. "Hey how about I take you two outside to do something." Skylor said to the siblings. The two agreed and Skylor took them outside.

Sighing, Kai began to explain the situation.

. ...

"So. Will you help us?" Kai asked. "Anything for Nya." Gabriel said. "Follow me." He added before getting up and going upstairs. The father and son entered a room that had books all over the place. Gabriel picked one up. "You see, son, all my work is almost complete. I just need the plant of healing." Gabe said.

"Where's it located? Kai asked. "Far east. It's about a three day trip." Gabriel replied. "Skylor and I will get goin' right away." Kai exclaimed with determination. "I'll get you the essentials you need." Gabe said with a nod of his head.

Kai, Gabe, and Skylor stood outside of four weapons. Kai and Skylor both having bags on which were filled with everything they needed. "Here's a map." Gabriel said, handing Kai the rolled up paper. "We should be back in no time." Skylor said. "Right." Gabriel replied.

The couple summoned their dragons and before they knew it, they were off. Young kai and Nya stared out the window. "Woah, I'll be able to do that? Awesome!" The youngster said with a smile.

 **Sorry this one was on the short side. But hey, good news, I'm gonna try and update every Tuesday and if I ever miss the Tuesday date look out for it on Wednesday. Well that's all for now guys.**


End file.
